Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his father's page for more info. Swordsmanship being called the ”Greatest swordsman” in his youth by others while being called ”Elis the Wild” when he got older with the great terms of swordsmanship combat, Eliskūya is the most greatest yet dangerous swordsman warrior nearly close to his half-sister Renako with those skills being alive in the shaman king world, naturally commenting on his immense professional of swordsmanship: back in his youthful days however he demonstrates a medium skill in swordsmanship especially but in quick reference to his deadly skills. but having the abilities to slice and destroy entire trees or giant Groups of teams of shaman fighters and yet graceful enough to deflect the course of bullets with only a slightly mere touch of his sword. but He is also able to cut through steel with such great ease and rapidity he than thrusting his Sword through Haru Feng Mason's sword breaking right through it in progress while stabbing Haru in the chest making him bleed. * : Eliskūya had a large dislike of knowledge and skill in the arts of Kendō, which he learned at a younger age with his half-sister at the kendo school. before officially joining the medium rank, although he trained only lasted a week out of dislike that he would become too powerful, However, Renako pointed out, who despises using those skills and techniques can be quite helpful in rough battles Eliskūya is an extremely skilled Keyblade Master while he Able to teleport if he is in danger while being trained under Lady Regina Eliskūya is described by others as being "fantastic". In terms of the physical ability of the Keyblade, he is the most balanced out of half-sister and mentor, with decent strength, high speed, agility, and wonderful range while he is quite the fastest of his half-sister and mentor, he also blocks attacks using the blade, effectively giving Eliskūya a 41% defensive *'Expect Keyblade Warrior:' Eliskūya was quite a expect of being a Keyblade Warrior, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and pretty outsmart her opponents. as for her skill in swordsmanship is rarely quick in the matter of fact that he is the older twin sibling of Lillian; he is, therefore, one of the older swordswomen to achieve his shamanic powers to put in use. although his skills in swordsmanship are strong enough that he rarely uses his fire magic in battle, at which he has a great skill. but Instead, he relies on the Darkness dragons he creates, only using those when things get a little tough. Movement Skills Immense Speed: he was so extremely fast, most of his opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Eliskūya can easily outsmart Santi's Sword strikes with the master of his speed, to the point where he could casually lay a finger on Santi's forehead and still able to dodge point-blank attacks. he can even dodge attacks at close-range and evade low-level techniques, and even when being attacked from behind too however he was able to run at very high speed unmatchable of his daughter Raimu and half-sister Renako Combat Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The only time he showcased some painful yet quick rough C.Q.C skills was during the beating of Sharona De Vil Rhodes: since he punched her with a painful punch to her Ribcage, however, he might have been fairly overused it at a few several times when he was in his youth doing those days. *'Quick Reflexes:' While not on par with the likes of Santi and Sharona, his reflexes are quite inhuman. He can catch a sword that was thrown at him moments before it hit him, catch enemy blades swung it back at them *'Enhanced Durability:' he is quite durable In his battle with Santi, he was capable of withstanding being kicked into the roof of the grand shaman king tournament from a great height without suffering any bad injuries Strength Skills *'Immense Strength:' he was strong enough to stop the blade of Blaze's sword with one index finger and almost cut him in half with a single sword strike. He can even stop the sword attacks of both Cara Anderson and Haru Feng Mason with just one hand and destroy the former's with a single swing, proving his strength is more than enough to combat an average high-level shaman fighter. Eliskūya further displays his strength by cutting through the sword and wrist of Haru Feng Mason's Over Soul. Signature moves in combat *'Final Burning Crash:' Eliskūya's trademark move, he turns back to his enemy in a glimpse of a second, followed by a very fast down-headed turn, then projects himself upwards with one leg extended and foot in flames, hitting his target in an uppercut-like motion. *'Burning Circular Kick:' As Eliskūya turns and rapidly pulls off a roundhouse kick in an above-head circular motion, with the attacking foot engulfed in flames due to the extreme speed of the kick. *'Burning Fire Punch:' Eliskūya's ultimate yet dangerous attack, which he developed for his fight against Santi and his friends in the finals by tapping into the power of his firepower abilities. The attack enables him to unleash multiple fire shockwave blasts with one punch to completely overwhelm shaman fighters. Shamanic Techniques *'Illusions': a useful shamanic ability that Boris showed him when he was a teenager, The Illusion ability can be useful however yet dangerous to his skills style ability is just apart of his own image. while he can also use his own enemies and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion. the image will disappear in the folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning:' Eliskūya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear *'Spiritual Sensing:' Eliskūya can sense the others of their Shamanic presence. While he can usually discover their exact attributes through this Sensing ability, it has been proven that interference from powers far superior to his can hinder his Sensing Pyrokinesis Skills *'Heat and Fire Immunity:' Due to being pushed off a chiff and than falling into the mouth of a volcano, Eliskūya was immune to the heat and fire along with flows of lava. due In fact, both lava and the heat and him either using or even touching anything hot it was noticed by others when he can engulfing his entire body in flames they called him a walking humanoid *'Spiritual Fire Swords:' he can create at least two spiritual swords for himself by using the last remains of his Furyoku at once. however, using what is left. While he can use them as fighting swords. most of them can easily vanish once they hit a target, with their quick speed can easily impale a foe with ease, however, they don't do not seem to last long Chronokinesis Skills *'Master Time Manipulation:' Using the pieces of his crystal combining with the time shard he found, he could control the flow of time or be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, accelerating its time to apply changes that have not happened yet Miscellaneous Skills *'Expert Leader:' while he was a natural leader, possessing great high level of charisma; he was capable of earning respect and loyalty of every person under his command, including Marcie Yukari, Misha, Janelyn, and even so on. *'Expert Horse Rider:' During his training, while picking a horse to ride on he would become the first shaman fighter to ever ride a horse and was a very skilled rider. *'Master Shapeshifting:' like his mother and Sharona this ability allowed him to effectively mimic any voices and a wide variety of a human form or sizes, making it hard yet difficult for others to track him *'Multilingualism:' he can speak and understand many languages while he was fluent in both Japanese and English **'Sign Language:' while growing up in his uncle's shadow, he was first taught American sign language as a child in order to communicate with other kids around his ages when he was a child. It was his first try with the language while he taught the other kids. but doing the Timeskip, he later would pass it on to his foster daughter how to use sign language to talk to her robotic twin sister *'Agelessness/Enhanced Longevity:' Due to a major side effect of being pushed off a chiff and than dropped into the mouth of a volcano by Sharona, he does not physically age, potentially able to live slowly. Also as an odd yet strange result, he has retained his handsome youthful appearance along with his health and vitality, despite being in his mid-twenties. However, he is still vulnerable to the bits of pain and bad injuries and could be killed in the same way as any normal human being would do. The inability to his slow rate aging does not apply to his metabolism either, as he still needs food or rest. to live healthily. *'Master Manipulator:' he has proven himself crafty and a dangerous man since his trademark betrayal towards his friend who would later turn into a rival. He can deceive and manipulate other shaman fighter warriors around him in different many ways for a variety of purposes. For most years, he convinced everyone around him he was a kindhearted person yet after becoming the new Shaman king while performing horrifying actions. He had a wonderful talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them with great ease. He even can formulate well thought out evil yet good plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long-term in his wonderful mind. His most well-known plan spans over three years, a great accomplishment and making sure they played the role he had planned out for them. *'Ravenvalier Form:' the main result being pushed off a cliff at a mouth of a volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, made him turn into a demonic raven vampire-like creature, however, it made him look strong yet deadly dangerous. even yet likes to eat or drink others' blood to remain completely healthy. however, the result will make him have extremely pain by turning back to his normal human self *'Raven Control:' Eliskūya's little pet bird minions made from the darkness in his heart while He kept a large yet small pack of them with him at all times. with their most common use for preventing anyone from interfering with his plans. They were also quite useful for spying on his rivals, communicating with his two loyal subordinate daughters, and gathering remains crystal shards. Their peeks were fatally toxic to humans, but they were rather weak as far as the bird went. Many of them were killed by Santi and his group *'Voice Mimicry:' he was very capable of mimicking voices as shown where he perfectly mimics both Santi and his other friends. He utilizes this ability several times when he has a sticky situation. *'Motorcycle Driving:' - he offends likes to drive around his hometown Music Talents Human Puppetry Eliskūya's two puppets were unique in that they were made from the still-living bodies of humans. These human puppets were more versatile than any regular puppets, since, in addition to having many dangerous devices installed within them (as is common with regular puppets), they were also able to use shamanic Reiyoku and perform any techniques or their abilities that they possessed during their life. Being the developer of this form of puppets, Eliskūya is also the only one who knows how to create them. Misha and Janelyn :See Also: Misha | Janelyn one of his two favorite human puppets were Misha and Janelyn, which retained their abilities, which in turn grants him access to their techniques When mixed with fighting side by side him Forbidden Darkness Abilities *'Enhanced Darkness Sword Summoning:' by using his inner darkness abilities he can call his sword in a blink of an eye *'Seal Breaking:' while using his forbidden dark magic he can break seals from others that have unbreakable seals that he can break with great ease while chatting in dark ancient language *'Incarnation:' Archangel Abilities Weaponry :See More: the "Demonic" Replica Harusame sword | Wolfsan Keyblade Technologies developed *The exoskeletons for the Gynoids: Demetra and QuoRRa.2 Type B2 *The Robotic arm brace *The AI Bot: R.A.L *The Enormous Flag Airship: L.U.C.C.A Carrier *The Kidnapped Robot: Z.E.D *The Two Set of Robotic Tentacles *The Enormous Flying Air Fortress Luccatopia *The Enormous Spider Robot E-ATM092 * The Enormous Fortress Lair of the Wolf History Past and Childhood being the older child shrouded in shadows while Eliskūya's early life other than he was the third elderly son. born and was a member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. however Little is known about his early past and childhood he was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. while He spent most of his early childhood living with both his mother while taking care of his infant twin sister. At the age of seven, he first enrolled in the kendō School, where he consistently scored the mid highest in each learning the subject of swordsmanship and quickly learned a few skills that taught to him. After four months, his teachers unanimously agreed to let him take the exam early due to he is more than advanced enough for mid-level, which he passed later that month. During this time being, he began studying the history of swordsmanship. he was later approached by his half-sister Renako doing that time Spending time with twin sister Sickness while watching over his twin sister he slowly began had an unnamed illness while took over his internal organs while it made him fall into chronic tuberculosis coma while being sick with a few days went by while his mother and twin sister took him by a nearby hospital to recover while his twin sister prayed for her brother's recovery. Before the Timeskip Rough Youth and Training with his father A few days after his Kendō class with his mother and grandfather's support helping him to join the class, meanwhile, Renton Jr. found out his mother was away from home while she was at the local store at the time meanwhile his father attempt to train him. unfortunately, Renton Jr. was badly defeated immediately and was thrown in a huge ocean by his father, who proclaims that he was weak and will have to survive and has to come back alive if he is to be his true son as well as his successor. however, Renton Jr. survives the wide opened watery ocean but makes a deal with his inner darkness to survive solely to get playback on his father this made his father thought he died Joining Kendō School Making a Deal with Darkness As he falls slowly to his death but just then he opened a portal into an unknown dark realm, but quickly realizes that he will be unable to save his own life. Instead, he heard a unknown voice telling him if he was willing to sacrifice his own life submitting into the darkness is that he was really close to a near-death experience, in order to bring himself back however he heard a soft voice calling for help that leads him back home while he thought the soft voice was sad yet lonely. but he had left it behind as he comes back he continues on training without noticing he made deal with his darkness. A promise is a promise Meeting Miki A Test with his grandfather Failure in Kendō Along Came to a Spider-Girl: freest Meeting with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi soon after His training with his grandfather and father. His training progressing was a bit slow development without his twin sister, at the age of five, however at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for his Kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meets the spider girl who later Spooked him and tackled him down and he was completely scared of her. but he later changed his mind about her and was not scared of her anymore because of her promise she made to him in which he agrees with her. later on, as he leaves home for Kendō class for the Morning, later on, he was at Kendō school. During his training. just then he saw the very same spider girl from the same morning who he met before and he was even shocked to see her there in his training class. even he was not unable not to strike the headmaster because he was completely shocked and had cold feet to see her there. however, the headmaster ended the fight and let Renton II go home for a break. after his Kendō class he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage following his failure to completing his kendō class. as soon he returned home he was wandering around the mansion looking for his mother while he saw blood was everywhere at the mansion and then find out his mother was on the floor laying critically wounded injured by an unknown attacker. but just then his grandmother showed up beside his mother and his grandmother told them what happen. later on, in the evening the twins were taken to Lucca's place and were later Adopted by a friend of their mother's who later took him along with his twin sister and baby sister in. soon after he was adopted by Lucca. later that afternoon, later on, he was confronted with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" their mother. it was soon later revealed none other by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins' siblings who killed their mother in coldblooded. after Sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. he was shocked to hear the news from Sharona even yet quite upset at her for killing his mother. soon at night while the twins, Lucca and their baby sister were asleep in their beds. Barrel Volcano Tragic "Death" at Barrel Volcano Sharona would later come back again this time to kidnap his twin sister and foster baby sister. later the next morning Naomi received a telegram letter from Sharona who has kidnapped his twin sister and foster little sister while Naomi hand him the telegram while he wanted to go after chasing after Sharona but Naomi warned him how strong she is but he made a promise towards Naomi then he got on his bike he, later on, as they came to outside of Barrel Volcano while Ellie was waiting outside staying guard of the place. however, Naomi told him she would buy some time for him while facing Ellie alone while Naomi stayed on the bottom to heal with Ellie, while he slowly reached the top of the Volcano it was later revealed by mind-controlled Ellie who was battling Naomi on the bottom it was a major set up a trap by Sharona. he reached the top he was nearly beaten by Sharona then he was nearly killed and while his right arm was broken by her. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by Sharona. however, his younger twin sister tried to save him from falling off the cliff while holding his hand from being pushed off a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but for Sharona pushed his twin sister out of the away and she later stomped on his fingers while he was trying to hang onto the end of the cliff but he lost his grip and made him fall in the volcano. he later replies he did not have the real strength to save his sisters yet did not avenge his mother's death but he later suffers a lot of bad injuries. he began engulfed by the lave and flames after later slowly fall into a deep unconsciousness and was almost dying. but somehow he was separated from his younger twin sister and foster baby sister, however, he was on the verge of death yet his younger twin sister and foster baby sister believed he was "died". During the Timeskip Found Unbeknownst to Sharona, his "Death" doing the eight months and years. it was soon later he manages to survive while sealed in lava rock that was slowly turning him into rock while he was lying near the entrance of Barrel Volcano. with the state, he was in a near-death state. however, his grandmother later finds him. the elderly wise sage Ayeka Nayru Tearson. who found her grandson with the lava left him in a horrible state he was in. however, his entire side of his body from the neck down was completely badly scared doing the time has gone by yet the lava hardens his entire body in a rock like a cocoon. The beginning of Vengeance Return and Resurrected with his grandmother and her little helpers were taking him who was still in lava rock-like cocoon state in while she took him to her pod-house. while her little helpers tried to revive him, but later on, while they stop they noticed the lava rock was glowing purple while he slowly bursts out of the lava rock like an insect in a cocoon scaring the daylights out of his grandmother and her little helpers of his shocking revival Traveling around the world to training with Mohamed, Boris, and Bill and later on with Hao to train after his shocking receiving from his bad injures his grandmother foretold his future and took him to a high cliff where she summoned Hao Asakura while he waits for him who later took him under his wing and would take him first journey to train under him later on. later Hao would take Renton Jr. to the middle east where Mohamed Tabarsi taught him to ride rare breeds of Steeds but he chooses a black Steed instead. From a long Horse ride, he is then taken to Thūrwolf desert where he was left to explore the temple only by himself while learning the art of sword fighting with his old kendo sword. after his first corse training, he was brought to Transylvania to sword train and learn a few new abilities with Boris Tepes Dracula. later with Boris' Death by Mako, Renton Jr. would go travel to Detroit to learn wrestling from Bill Burton and then followed by a short trip to visit his aunt who was his father's older sister who trained him on how to use a bow and arrow (as well as helped him hone his senses). He then back to Izumo where Hao would promise to teach him his discipline and fighting style Meeting Zoe Baker At some point, after his training was done, he found an amnesiac youthful girl, while he chooses to take her in and raise her as his own, and she eventually began to see him as her very own father figure Further Plans Making Loyal Subordinates final test unlocking the power within and a New name After years of his shaman training at the time while he bought The amnesiac girl that he took in with him, while Renton Jr. returned to the pod house from there his grandmother who was waiting for him while she has given him a new sword and a guardian ghost to defeat Sharona along with some new set of clothes along with a new name. Dealing with Sharona and Reunited with Sisters As he traveled with his guardian ghost while going place to place to find answers to locate Sharona while he finds a nearby abandoned Mechanism factory from there he finds his twin sister and his foster little sister and he found out while he saw Naomi outside under a disguise, she told him what happened to them. She warned him that it was too early for him to fight Sharona just yet, but soon he didn't listen and continued on. He then confronted Sharona with the battle while Sharona bought her mind-controlled follower to ad her in the rematch battle while the battle began between the three. however He managed to severely wound Sharona badly, but before he could deal the final blow to her, Sharona made a cowardly hasty retreat vowing that she would be back to gain an upper hand soon while leaving her mind-controlled follower behind After the Timeskip Death of Naomi Meeting Santi for the first time After Santi wakes up at the Thūrwolf mansion in the master living room, where he asked Santi if he was alright and told him who he was and told him his name. After he explained what happened at Barrel Volcano, then Santi asked him about what happened to his "cousin" Renako. Then he explained the bad situation she had been through and then he told Santi that Renako was a bit ashamed of what happened. at the hospital, Santi then offered his "cousin" Renako to help her with her Shamanic training, which she accepts while he left the scene while Santi and Renako were training. Taking revenge on Sharona with Santi As Santi and Eliskūya's "Cousin" Renako was about to take off to travel to America. while he was watching them leave, just then Sharona and her mysterious Masked Second-in-command show up to taunt them. As he and Santi look at each other confused yet ready, then they both use their Over Soul and prepare to fight her. After Sharona blocks their first few attacks, as he can hit her with a frontal attack and cuts off her left arm off. Realizing that she only had use of her right arm while the left one was cut off by him, however for both he and Santi attack her with their Over Souls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their long hatred enemy in the sky, punching a hole through Sharona's chest, mortally wounding her in the progress. As she was shocked that she has been defeated for the first time in years, Sharona states that he and Santi have only won for now and that her spirit will continue to live. However, When he and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her energy to throw a large piece of her skin that turns into an egg-like blob containing her reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes. After ordering her "twin sister" to avenge her death while wishing her to destroy both Eliskūya and Santi when the was time just right, as Sharona finally succumbs to her bad wounds and finally dies. incarnations with Sharona gone while taking a few samples of her blood out while testing out her rare blood on his broken arm which was broken by Sharona in the past while testing out her rare blood out, as Eliskūya fused her rare blood with his broken arm. he slowly gained a gruesome ability to create incarnations of female versions of himself from his own body while using Sharona's rare blood. He would first create a demon plant hybrid daughter that would represent his eyes only and named her Iris Sona. as he gifted her with many abilities that were made from her own body, which could swallow human beings completely whole. As Iris was the second-in-command. then he created his second final and last detachment, the Minic child, Arukas Phoebe he then made few voodoo dolls of both his incarnation daughters so that he could easily squeeze and torment them to death if they disobeyed him. he would then sent Iris to attack any intruders who were coming to one of his locations while he sent Arukas to keep an eye on her "sister" Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf Bringing back Naomi Back with Santi and Renako left to go to America while began he sadly remembered Naomi's sacrifice death and then he went to go see his aunt and mentioned of Naomi to his researcher aunt Stefania while she asked him about what really happened to Naomi which he sadly answered to his aunt back and told her that she sacrificed herself to save himself while he took his aunt to the location while Stefania took a few blood samples from her deceased body while recreating Naomi at her lab, as he thinks sadly of Naomi. as his researcher aunt, Stefania progresses to recreate her and in the middle of the afternoon, his researcher aunt Stefania while Eliskūya tries to use his necklace to talk her from the dead. However, just a few minutes into Stefania's research, the capsule Glass breaks, cracking Naomi's Capsule in the progress. She appears before him and told tell him that she loves him dearly and told him her soul will pass onto as a created reincarnation to keep an eye on him. Meeting Kyōko for the first time Travailing to America as Renako and Cara were talking just then Renako's "Cousin" Eliskūya arrived and found them. After his "Cousin", Renako told him that she and the others where perfectly fine, however, Ellie tried to apologize to him for being mind-controlled by Sharona in the past years in which he did not say anything towards Ellie while giving her the silent treatment. Meanwhile, As Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet with his best friend Santi and the others again and after they did, however, he wanted to watch the grand shaman tournament together with his older clone daughter along Watching the Shaman Fight After the whole group met up with Renako's "Cousin" Eliskūya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "unfinished business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. Later That night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her "Cousin" Eliskūya about what they are going do shortly after the grand shaman fight. The next morning, as they reached the Patch Village. this made Blaze got quite angry but when Blaze tried to attack Eliskūya's younger daughter, just then Eliskūya interfered while stopping the two. Later on, Eliskūya and his older clone daughter Ashelia were watching the shaman fight He and his older clone daughter Ashelia were presently doing the second round fights of the grand shaman tournament while watching After Santi's first three matches, later on, Santi spoke with Eliskūya about their progress and about the other teams and fights that were coming up. Putting a loose end out Final Shaman Fight with Santi After Raimu won her final fights just then the lights went out then before Santi could attack Raimu her father entered the fight while blocking the attack with his hand while exerts his full power, however, Raimu left the arena in shock of seeing her father's actions. As he uppercuts Santi while Santi went flying out of the building while landing somewhere safe nearby while Santi asks Eliskūya what was doing, however, Eliskūya finally reveals his master plans to Santi with Hao's words echoing while using the newfound shamanic power that Hao give him back then on his travels. while the point he can control it, and use the newfound abilities As he and Santi clash swords and begin to fight in the ruins of patch tribe arena that was never rebuilt after being ravaged by Hao. As he gains the upper hand leaving Santi Shocked by the newfound strength of his friend while leaving a near-death Santi behind while Eliskūya's final words towards Santi were "I will... never lose to the likes of you but get stronger until then." Before leaving his friend then turn rival alone by himself all injured Falling into the Darkness Exile and Another "Death" after the ending of the grand shaman tournament, while heading home, the elders saw his true evil nature has finally revealed After using forbidden dark abilities, The elders removed him from his birthright within the Thūrwolf family and took him to somewhere of-of a far-off building. Here the Elders heavy chained him to a stone wall. while he looked on to them. as the Elders gathered ceremoniously before him, standing in a line in front of him and producing a sword. One of The Elders brandished the blade, and in one swift stroke, impaled Eliskūya through his torso, creating a scar on his chest. However, The Dragon piece on Eliskūya's hand started to began to glow while his exile was not so finished. It was at this moment, however, when his body was completely damaged to the point of death, that the symbol of the Dragon of Power appeared on the back of his hand, renewing his strength and preventing him from dying. however, His strength was restored, Eliskūya viciously lashing out, straining against his chains, even as the Sword was still stuck in his chest. One of The Elders was shocked to see the mysterious Dragon symbol on the back of his hand, not understanding how he could have attained the power of the chosen Dragon warriors Later Eliskūya broke out of his chains and rushed forward towards one of the Elders with a mere touch of his palm of his hand killing one in progress. He then removed the sword out of his chest with such great ease while laughing and then turned the blade on them. Shockley what to do as the Elders were hopeless of his dark shamanic abilities. before he could harm them a strong wind blows him off guard Eliskūya, who had been standing directly close the bottom, was slowly being pushed off-guard in the wind's power and was pulled backward and Eliskūya lost his fell while he let out a scream while he falls somewhere deep down below... Revenge Mouths later, Eliskūya escapes from his imprisonment of a entire canister after the source of his newfound power which the chemicals that mutated his entire body into a dark purple clay-like substance with glowing red eyes. while falling out of the canister he fall into he was in shocked of his new appearance and with his newfound abilities this made him desire revenge on the Elders by killing each one of them to feel his suffering Meeting and dealing with The new generation of X-Laws The Great Rescue Meeting Aqua for the first time Death of Miki Nohara Helping a Sibing Name Etymology the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, who comes from Elis ("My God is the lord") and Kūya ("Expanding sky"), while his middle name Michael. means ("Who is god") Musical Themes His official theme Music in Series which the first was ”Night of Fate” while the second was called ”Corrupted Fire Prince” while ”Elis The Wild” was the last Theme music accompanies Eliskūya's appearances throughout his Storyline Character Trivia *much like his mentor hao, Eliskūya was able to summon his guardian ghost Spirit of Faeria too as an infant just like hao did in his third life *Eliskūya's favorite soda drink was sprite while his favorite food is four cheese pizza with jalapeños with bacon bits while for dessert was mix berry cheesecake with strawberry sauce on top while for breakfast it was rice with chocolate sauce on top *he enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman fighter or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music bands when he was younger. similar to Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel because he saved her a lot of times (in his own words: "If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood...I'll kill you myself") *he used to be a heavy chain-smoker and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette, however doing the age of twenty-three, he smoked with the same number over twenty-three cigarettes in a total of years. however, he quit smoking when he got older to keep his new world record for himself but went back doing vaping. *he offends has an awkward split personality moment with his inner darkness at times *he is very intolerant of alcohol drinks(wines, sake, etc), in which they will make him get drunk a little crazy *Eliskuya suffers from two Phobias: Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders), Gerascophobia(Fear of getting old) and Volcanophobia(Fear of Lava) *the way of his battle stance while holding his sword single-handedly is very similar to his descendant older brother Shūkurō Tsukishima which is noticed by others *he had a huge hatred towards the motto "Justice" *he is Pretty Good at one single Arcade game with the high score of #87,00000 in total *like his elderly clone daughter Ashei, it is noticed by his daughters and his family members he was a huge fan of Nora Valkyrie and Neopolitan from the web series RWBY *Eliskūya serves as the main antagonist towards Santi Sanchez and his friends External Link Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Eliskuya2